Shadow Wolves
This is where you roleplay as your Shade Pack wolves. The Wolves United (Pack Life) A gray wolf eyed Shade Pack's leader suspicously from a distance, his fur bristling. "I loved you... and now we will have pups, even if it's by force...," he growled. Dawn Before Dusk 21:14, June 9, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Shincha rested her eyes gently when her ears flickered. She growled. Something was coming up behind her. Oh well. The gray wolf prowled forward. An eerie glow enamated from his fur. "Let us have pups... in less than a day. As much as I wish, Star Pack please hear my pleads..." he whispered. The glow went red. "Yes, oh thank you Star Pack, may I hunt with you in the Afterlife." he thanked. Shincha closed her eyes again in rest before she felt something or someone grab her by the scruff and press against her fur. Something injected inside of her, she felt movement inside her. She pricked her ears again and opened and she turned her head slightly to look at whatever was doing this. "Esplei!" she snapped, trying to move her body to attack him. "I loved you, Shincha, but you never wanted pups with me. I don't care-we'll have them anyways." he barked angrily, withdrawing painfully and repeating the mating process. "What... are... you... doing?" she gasped out. He pressed against her fur and licked her cheek. "Calm, love, or I'll have to put a love spell on you." he murmured. "No!" she shrieked, standing up. He still clung on, mating her again until her legs got wobbly and heavy and she shrank down again. "Love, your pups are coming. Let's mate again." he barked cheerfully. She stood up again, birthing the pups as he mated her. "What is wrong with you, you mange-wolf!" she snapped. He still did it. Dawn Before Dusk 00:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "Shincha, are you aw-WHOA!" Inu barked in shock. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Fine, really, I am." she barked, curling up into a small ball with her pups suckling and her belly heavy with more. "I just need rest. Also, can you arrange a border check to make sure Esplei is not still around here? That mange-wolf will pay!" she added. Scartail's loose, becoming mates with many she-cats! 12:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "I will," Inu responded. He headed back outside and quickly started forming border patrols. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sea trotted over to Shincha. "Here's a hare for you." she panted, wagging her tail. "Still warm." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 18:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Ocean came back into camp with a few hares. "Inu, what happened while I was gone?" he asked through the hares. "I don't want to say," Inu barked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 19:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Curve and Star bounced around while Bruin sat away from everyone. "What are their names?" Curve asked. "When can they play with us?" Star pounced on Curve. Bruin then asked the big question. "Where did they come from?" WildStorm23 20:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Sea winced. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:11, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "They're Shincha and my pups, okay? I didn't want to say because I'd make a bad father, but..." Inu barked in shame ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Shincha licked the 3 pups. "Tibaan." she barked. Tibaan was the little brown brute (male wolf). "Luciellia." she barked. Luciellia would be the silver-pink fae (female wolf). "And this one's Luka." she barked. Luka would be the tiny blonde-furred fae. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 17:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sea gazed at the pups, distrust lighting her gaze. "Pups make everyone soft." she snarled. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 19:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Pups mean new guards and hunters. Without them, we are nothing," Ocean barked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 19:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) They're no use when they're juvenile. 'Aww, what cuties!' They get into trouble and wolves who have nothing to do with it have to compensate." she barked. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 20:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Pups can't grow up otherwise. We're all once fun-loving pups before hunters or guards," Ocean pointed out. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 21:09, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sea stalked off. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Hey, come back here, Sea!" Shinchan snapped. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) "Make me!" Sea growled over her shoulder. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 22:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Willows padded over, in a better mood then some of the others. "So Shincha, have you decided what they would be? Sanders was wondering if any of them would be brawlers. WildStorm23 23:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 (AnschXLuka?) Ansch nuzzled the pups. "They're cute!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) (Er-maybe. I dunno yet.) Shincha blinked. "I dunno." she barked. "Depends on how their personalities will be and how they develop. However, since they opened their eyes and ears early, I can make out an early idea. Tibaan acts smart, but seems selfish towards his siblings, and being the only male in the litter, he seems like a brawler to me. Luciellia seemingly protects Luka, and acts like its nessecary to conserve milk, so she will most likely become a Camp Guard. Luka acts very brave. She'll be a hunter probably, but when I die, I hope Inu picks her as Moon Successor to the Leader, as I just have this strange feeling she'll be very-er-important." she added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:02, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Ansch smiled. "I like her. She's got spirit." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) (Okay, changed my mind. They can be mates.) Just as Ansch said that, Luka had stirred and wriggled around onto her back, locking her gaze in Ansch's eyes, like some kind of strange connection had just happened. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) (Ok.) Ansch blinked. He had just felt a connection, a small pull, tugging him toward Luka. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Inu nodded. "I may as well figure out who's going to be my successor when I die," he agreed. Then he sighed. "But I wish some she-wolf would like me." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Sea steeled down near a patch of clover and glared. Her gaze shifted to Inu, and her ears went hot. ''He's kinda handsome... ''Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 16:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) "Willows, Star and Curve got in some brambles. I have a feeling Bruin is behind this." Sanders padded up and licked his mate on the ear. "You might need to go super-pup mother on them!" WildStorm23 22:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Ansch grinned. "It seems Bruin is behind everything these days!" Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 04:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) "Shall I go fetch them?" Ocean asked. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) "No, I'll deal with him later." Sanders said. "Right now, Willows is just going to deal with getting the brambles out." WildStorm23 23:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Okay," Ocean muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 00:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Star came running past, then Curve came. "Hi Sanders!" They both said. WildStorm23 10:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Where is your brother, Bruin?" Sanders asked. "Oh, he just went into the forest, muttering the word 'Esplei'. What a creeper!" Star replied. "Who is Esplei?" Curve asked. WildStorm23 10:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 Inu shrugged. "I don't remember the name too well," he admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 13:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) "Shincha, should we just let him find this 'Esplei' wolf, or should we go find Bruin?" Sanders asked. WildStorm23 23:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC)WildStorm23 "Get Bruin-Esplei is a dangerous wolf with this wierd disease. If he sees a fae wolf, he will grab her and mate her. And then after he mates, of course, you'll be stuck in a tie, but his lasts an hour, and then you have the pups." Mew Mew Sakura! 20:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "I'll go get the runt," Inu decided, padding out of camp. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "It mystifies me how you know this Shincha!" Sanders said suspiciously. WildStorm23 21:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "I guess Esplei must be a former pack member, right?" Ocean guessed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Strange, Esplei is the cat I saw talking to some Eclispe Pack wolves the other day as well." Sanders said. WildStorm23 21:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ocean stared at Sanders. "No, no he is not a cat," he barked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Oh yeah! Dang that was a hardcore party last night!" Sanders exclaimed. "I better lay off the berries." WildStorm23 21:10, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "What party, Sanders?" Ocean asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "The party for all the packs. Wolves from all the packs came!" Sanders explained. "Didn't you hear about it?" WildStorm23 21:14, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "There never was a party, Sanders," Ocean informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Wait, then who were all those wolves that Bruin introduced me to?" Sanders wondered out loud. "He told me it was a party!" WildStorm23 21:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "Sanders, you're delusional. I think you need to nap," Ocean informed. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "No, that wasn't an illusion. I swear! There was Cno, Aurio, Sleet, Daregon, Tome, Plut, and Ky." Sanders explained. "He told me they were from other packs!" WildStorm23 21:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ocean groaned. "Delusional..." he muttered. Meanwhile, Inu was sniffing for Bruin's scent. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 21:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) "It wasn't a illusion! I can show you where it happened! The scents will still be there! That's probably where Bruin is right now, to." Sanders proclaimed. WildStorm23 21:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sea raised an eyebrow. "Show me, then. I bet there will be some leftover caribou for me to munch on, too." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "Okay then. Let's go." Sanders sat up. Bruin was padding toward a clearing, with paw prints, strange scents, and half-eaten prey and berries. "Esplei, I came when you told me to. Shincha had her pups, just like you planned." Bruin called out into the darkness. WildStorm23 10:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "Good. There's a new she-wolf in that pack called Leona. Bring her to me-she suffers next. And bring me the pup Shincha has named Tibaan. You and him will get along just well-both of you will be my successors." he barked. Mew Mew Sakura! 16:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Leona whimpered as she picked up TIbaan and followed Bruin. "Are you sure we're just going to play or something?" Tibaan barked. "That's what Bruin said-I trust him." Leona barked. Mew Mew Sakura! 16:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "Bruin! Where are you?" Inu howled. Silently, he added, "you freaking mutt." ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 16:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Shincha howled, "Inu! Tibaan is missing! And the new she-wolf Leona!" Mew Mew Sakura! 16:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "I'll look for them!" Inu howled back. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 17:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "Of course! My loner friend is right around here." Bruin reassured the two she-wolves. "Esplei, you can come out now!" Bruin barked back into the darkness. WildStorm23 17:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) "Watch Tibaan, Bruin." Esplei barked. He grabbed onto Leona and mated her until they got stuck in a tie. "Greeeaat. A stupid tie again. Don't move or it'll hurt." Esplei barked. Mew Mew Sakura! 12:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Inu suddenly arrived onto the scene. "Esplei!" he snarled. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 14:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The tie undid and Esplei dashed away. Tibaan and Bruin (borrowing) darted away, after Esplei. "Don't chase them-Esplei made them like his little soldiers. If you try to take one, he'll murder." Leona barked to Inu. "I'm sorry you couldn't stop him." Leona added. When the two wolves came back, Shincha was frantic. "Where's Tibaan? Are you okay, Leona?" Shincha barked. "I'm fine-Tibaan is now a follower of Esplei." Leona informed. "WHAT!?" Mew Mew Sakura! 20:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) "I'm so sorry, Shincha. I should have found them before that happened," Inu apologzied, lowering his head. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 20:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) "Bruin! Did you have ''any ''part in this? Star saw you walking out of camp, muttering 'Esplei'." Sanders asked his son sternly. WildStorm23 22:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) (They're not in camp) "Who are you talking to, Sanders?" Ocean asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: There always will be a dawn.♥ 22:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Bruin walked back to where Esplei was. "I want to join you. My pack hates me bacause I think differently." Bruin said to Esplei. WildStorm23 00:18, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Ocean sat down and stared at the sky. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 12:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "Daddy, where did Bruin go?" Curve asked. WildStorm23 12:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Inu looked at Sanders in surprise. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 15:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) "Well.....Bruin has to go away for a while, and he might come to kill us in the night." Sanders told Star and Curve. WildStorm23 20:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Esplei nodded. "Of course, Bruin, as long as you pledge to help me put she-wolves in misery by hurting them by mating them...I'll teach you how if you don't understand." he barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) "Fail," Inu snorted quietly at Sanders. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 22:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) "I don't understand. I've only seen my dad do it to my mom once, and it wasn't by force." Bruin said. "Sanders, where is Bruin?" Willows padded up to her mate. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) (Esplei loves TIbaan and Bruin like sons, well, Tibaan is his son, but Esplei loves Bruin as well.) "No, only if they disobey you you force them to let you do it. You see, when you join me, you are now alpha males, in which all three of us alpha males are the new rulers of the forest! Tibaan, bring out the she-wolf." he barked, nuzzling Bruin gently. "And now, I consider you both my sons." he added softly. Tibaan had a she-wolf beside him, who was about breeding age. "Now, you're not quite old enough, you will SOON enough, I promise, but this is how you do it." Esplei explained. The she-wolf trembled. "This is Aquariana from my pack. You see, she'll obey me because I've become her leader. By forcing wolves to obey, no matter what, you become their masters, leaders, my children, and I will raise you to be able to do this as well. STAND UP!" he barked. Aquarina stood up. "See?" Esplei barked. "She obeyed." Esplei added. Esplei rounded on top of her and injected, withdrew, injected, and let go. "And that is how you do it. Sometimes, you will get in a tie. You will have to wait it out." he added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Inu shuddered as he imagined what Willow would do to Sanders. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) "Umm......well.....how do I put this so she won't kill me..." Sanders pondered. "Well...Bruin...kinda....joined a evil group of wolves." "HE DID WHAT?" Willows shreiked. "TO THE DEN, NOW!" -- Go Sweden! 12:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Tibaan jumped with joy. "Bruin! We're alpha males now!!!" he barked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah! That's awesome!" Bruin said happily. **Back at camp** Star and Curve came around after Sanders and Willows went into their den. "Mommy and Daddy are mad, when will Bruin come back?" -- Go Sweden! 20:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Inu sighed. "Bruin won't come back. I'm sorry." ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 01:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) "What happened? Did the two-legs get him?" Curve asked. -- Go Sweden 20:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) "No. He was kidnapped by a bad wolf named Esplei," Inu admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 12:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) "Esplei? Is that the wierd kitty that I saw in camp in the leaders den with Shincha?" Curve asked. -Wild Shincha shook her head. "There was NO cat in my den. If there was I would have known." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Inu facepawed. "Esplei is a wolf, geez. He hurt Shincha and kidnapped Bruin," he barked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 20:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sanders padded over to them, covered in slap marks. "What did I miss?" -- Hokage Wild 11:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Shincha nuzzled Luka and Luciellia. Luka blinked open her eyes. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 14:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) "Aw..she's already opened her eyes." Curve said. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Inu looked around the pack. "Can't we take a patrol of wolves to sneak up on Esplei and kill him?" ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 14:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) "That....really wouldn't be a good idea." Willows said. "He has a ton of other wolves with him, acting as his guard." -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 23:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG